


All Of It

by NessieFromSpace



Series: Kinktober 2018 [2]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Nonhuman!Wilhelm, Were-creature! Timothy, multiple dicks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 04:38:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16151753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NessieFromSpace/pseuds/NessieFromSpace
Summary: Timothy finally reveals why he's so shy about sex.





	All Of It

**Author's Note:**

> http://nessiefromink.tumblr.com/post/178635002645/all-of-it

The living room was dark and swelled with determination as Wilhelm once again, for the hundredth time, made out with Timothy. They hadn’t gotten further than this, he wouldn’t even let Wilhelm grope. At first Wilhelm had thought Tim was just shy and was perfectly fine with waiting until he was ready. He understood that being a were-creature could have some complications, especially where the partner was concerned. Even when Wil had assured him that it didn’t bother him, however, it didn’t do much to soothe Tim and there was not much else Wil could do, not when he had no idea what kind of creature Timothy turned into. And now the weeks were dragging on and they were getting nowhere, not even with words. Tim was refusing to talk about it and Wilhelm was getting impatient. Tonight was the night Wilhelm was going to find out.

Timothy’s breath was heavy as they kissed, but as Wil began to pin him, he grew antsy and tried to slip out from under him. Wilhelm gripped his waist and dragged Tim back under his frame. “Nuh uh, Tim. We’re going to have a chat.”

“What?” His eyes were incredibly large. “But… But…” He squirmed.

“I know you’re turned on right now, but I don’t understand why you won’t go further. Talk to me, we need to figure this out.”

His face was beat red around all those wonderful freckles Wil adored, but he avoided Wilhelm’s gaze, fidgeting and slowly trying to ease out from under the large man. “It’s … It’s just… I’m not ready…”

“Obviously, but you won’t even talk about it now. How are we supposed to have any relationship if there’s radio silence?”

Tim was quiet, biting his lip.

Wilhelm sighed and sat up, letting Timothy go. He ran his hand through his hair. “You won’t even give me a chance. You’ve made my decision before I could even even make it. I want to be here for you Tim, but how can I if you’re not going to budge an inch at all?”

“Are… Are you breaking up with me?” Tim gasped quietly, sitting up.

“I hope not, but we’ve been like this for over a month. There’s no relationship if we can’t talk through things. I don’t need sex, but I do need communication and trust. You demand I trust you, but refuse to trust me one ounce.” He waited for a long time, seeing if Tim would speak. His patience was almost thinned out when he saw Timothy’s mouth open.

“I… I don’t want you to go… It’s just… Other’s have screamed or gagged and ran away… It’s hard…” He bit his lip. “But… A life without you in it would be worse…”

Wil’s eyes widened. “I didn’t know you cared that much.”

Tim winced. “I’m sorry… I guess I really have let things slip in my fear…” He took a deep breath and then pulled his knees up to his chest and hid his face in them. His voice was faint and Wil had to lean in to hear. “I… I have four dicks…”

He frowned, not sure if he’d heard properly. “What?”

Voice still muffled, he spoke louder. “I have four dicks. My were-animal is an echidna, which have four dicks and there’s always body parts that never shift either way, like eyes, the mouth… and the crotch area…”

Wilhelm was silent for a moment and then smiled, resting his hand on Timothy’s knee. “Thank you for telling me.”

Tim finally looked at him. “You’re not… Put off by that?”

Shaking his head, Wilhelm smirked. “Not in the least. I am curious to see what they look like.”

That made Tim bite his lip, hiding a shy smile. “Really?”

“Only if you want to. I’m just happy you finally opened up with me.” Wilhelm moved, reaching over Timothy’s knees to plant a kiss on him. “Four dicks isn’t that weird. I’ve seen some with eyeballs on them and not googly eyes.”

The sweet giggle that bubbled from Timothy made his heart skip and Wil was happy they were okay again. “That’s a little weird, yeah…”

* * *

It was a week later that Wilhelm tested the waters, pinning Tim as they made out. They’d had various conversations about each of their experiences. Each time Wilhelm had divulged a creature he’d seen or had sex with, it seemed to loosen Tim up a bit. And now, Wilhelm pulled him under his broad frame as they kissed and smiled wide when Timothy did not try to pull away.

“You okay if I go further?” he whispered against Tim’s neck.

Timothy nodded.

Wilhelm’s eager hands moved over Tim, finally feeling and groping as he’d wanted for months. He made his way towards Tim’s hips, taking his time and letting Tim get used to the idea. He felt the tenseness in the muscles, but a soft sigh hissed from his teeth when Wil’s hand rubbed over his cocks through his clothes. He worked Timothy hard, pulling moans from his throat and getting his hips to rock just a little.

“Okay, I’m gonna take your clothes off now.” He waited a beat and then began to unzip his jeans.

“Can you be naked too?” Tim breathed.

Smirking, Wilhelm kissed him. “Of course I can, baby.”

Wilhelm stood and slowly undressed, turning this way and that, giving Timothy a show of his naked body and further breaking any tension. He crawled back on top of him and helped Tim ease out of his shirt. As Wilhelm pulled Timothy’s bottoms off, casting away his clothes, he stared at the four cocks, stiff and leaking. They connected at the base, springing outward like a bouquet of flowers.

“Huh,” Wilhelm mused. “That’s not what an echidna dick looks like.”

Timothy made a noise, something like a gasp and laughter struggling to get out of his throat. “ _ You looked it up _ !?” he finally asked.

“Of course I did,” Wilhelm said. “Your boyfriend says he’s got four dicks like his were-animal, you do research so you can react properly. This is just four human dicks stuck together.”

Sitting up some, Timothy huffed. “Well, yeah, it’s never human or were-animal, it’s always some form of the halfway point, so to speak. My teeth and eyes are the same.” Timothy frowned. “Are you  _ disappointed _ ?”

Laughing, Wilhelm kissed him long and sweet. “Of course not. It just means I’m going to have to extend my throat a little more than I’d planned.”

“What!?” Tim frowned, confused.

“I told you I wasn’t human.”

“I know, but what does that even mean?”

Wilhelm smirked and settled between Tim’s pale, freckled legs, kissing each thigh. “It’s a surprise.” He started with the closest one, pulling it into his mouth and sucking it slow and deep. Timothy’s fists clenched and he closed his eyes and bit his lip. Wilhelm took turns with each one, sucking them individually. Tim murmured quietly, cute little mewls of excitement and nervousness.

Then, relaxing his throat, Wilhelm willed it wider and opened his mouth. Tim, feeling the stillness, opened his eyes and gasped as Wil’s jaw stretched lower than humanly possible. He bent over Timothy and eased all four into his mouth, taking them perfectly.

“Holy shit!” Tim gasped. All four of him were in Wilhelm’s mouth and it felt amazing. He arched his body, fidgeting as Wil bobbed their length, taking them deep until each tip hit the back of his throat. Moaning and gasping, Tim’s hands moved about for something to grab. He clung to Wil’s hair, running through them and fisting it, too absorbed to speak.

Wilhelm pressed his mouth around to the hilt of the cocks. Tim squirmed, bucking upwards slightly and muttering an apology. Wilhelm pulled away so his tongue could flick over each head. And then he took them deep again, moving quickly. Timothy wiggled more, his hands more active in the older man’s hair, pulling it and kneading as he got closer and closer.

“W-Wil… I’m… If you don’t… In your mouth…” he huffed, barely getting any words out.

Wilhelm pressed deep, pushing them against his throat. Timothy gasped loudly, thrusting his hips upward, his orgasm shooting into Wil’s mouth. It only came from one dick, but Tim flushed all the same, embarrassed he hadn’t warned Wil in time. But then Wilhelm swallowed, drinking all that Tim had to offer.

He gasped. “You…” He moaned as Wilhelm lapped all the cum up, rubbing over each head in turn. He pulled away and wiped the drool from the corner of his mouth. Timothy stared, awed.

“Yep, you taste as sweet as you act,” Wil said, his jaw returning to normal. Timothy was beat red and Wil kissed over every blushing inch, patiently waiting for Tim to snap out of it.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: http://nessiefromspace.tumblr.com/  
> My Borderlands/ fanart tumblr: http://nessiewithink.tumblr.com/


End file.
